


Guilty Pleasures

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's guilty pleasure is biscuits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble the prompt: Guilty Pleasure

Harry walked into his kitchen and pulled down a tin of biscuits form his cupboard. He opened the tin, pulled out a delicate biscuit and took a small bite. The sweetness sat on his tongue and it reminded him of when he would spend holidays at his grandmother's house and she would give him biscuits.

They were a guilty pleasure.

He took the tin to his living room and sat it on his coffee table.

There was a knock at his door and he smiled, Eggsy was right on time. Sure enough, when he opened the door he saw Eggsy standing in the doorway.

'Hey, I brought beer,' Eggsy said holding up beers.

'Come in,' Harry said as Eggsy walked past him into the house.

Spending time with Eggsy was another guilty pleasure. Sometimes they would talk about work or just watch t.v. Afterward, he would often imagine that Eggsy was his lover.

Eggsy was so close that Harry could smell his cool scent. He had to stop himself from breathing deeply. Normally, he had no problem controlling himself around Eggsy, but it was more difficult when Eggsy was out of his Kingman suit. Eggsy's suit made him untouchable.

They went over to Harry's couch and sat down. 

Eggsy took a beer and drank it, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and Harry had a hard time pulling his eyes away. He opened a beer and took a drink. 

Next to him, Eggsy was uncharacteristically quiet. Eggsy took a biscuit from the tin and ate it.

'Is something wrong?' Harry asked.

'Nah... It's just... I'm gonna do something, but if you don't like it let me know.'

Eggsy moved close and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry's eyes went wide and his brain shut down. Eggsy must have taken his stillness as rejection because he pulled away and looked nervous. 

'I'm sorry... I...' Eggsy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harry's brain finally started working and he took hold of Eggsy's free hand. 'You shouldn't apologise. I want to kiss you, you just startled me is all.'

Eggsy grinned and Harry's breath caught. The grin lit up Eggsy whole face. Harry moved close and brushed his lips against Eggsy's and Eggsy made a happy noise. Harry could taste biscuit crumbs on Eggsy's lips.

Harry had guilty pleasures, but Eggsy wasn't one. He was just a pleasure.


End file.
